livingwhendeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremoth
Dr. Jeremoth, or "Jer", as called by Dr. Müller, is the very first main character introduced in Living When Dead. This strapping young, bisexual scientist has quite a few medical degrees, but sadly, not his sanity. Appearance Dr. Jeremoth has your normal scientist build. What that means is he has dark colored hair that sticks up in a few places, but still looks a bit neat. His complexion is also pale, but not terribly pale. He was born in Haifa, Israel, so that makes a bit of sense, with tanning and stuff. (Was that racist? I kinda feel like that was a bit racist) Anyways, continuing on! His body type still fits the Scientist mold. He is quite skinny, not being terribly muscular in any way. You can easily see his ribs when he is shirtless (yet he still has some pretty nice pecs, which me likey). One last thing: he has armpit hair. It's not important, I just felt like saying it. Outfit Sleeping Outfit He just wears blue boxers, that's it. He wears baby blue boxers, with little draw string things. Then again, since there are draw strings, he could be wearing sleeping shorts.... The real questions are being asked here! Work Outfit I want you to just, think of scientist. Just of one. What do you see? Are they wearing a white lab coat with a white shirt underneath? What about a tie? Do they have a tie on, and does it happen to be red? Does your imaginary doctor have black pants on, held up by a light brown, probably leather, belt? Does your mind doctor wear black dress shoes? If you answered yes to all of these questions, then CONGRATS, YOU JUST WON A NEEEEEEEEEEEEW CAR! If you count thinking up Dr. Jeremoth as winning a new car that is, because I lied. You didn't win a new car. But hey! If there was a chance for winning a new car, you would've won it! Congrats! Mental State Going off the Official LwD Tumblr, his mental health isn't perfect, but also isn't the best. He has depression and anxiety, which, take it from me, isn't a good pairing. He also has anxiety attacks, which may not be the beeeeest... He is also seeing shit and having nightmares, which are very vivid. He's probably crazy, or is he? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. But in all seriousness, our buddy Jer here KNOWS crazy, but he doesn't want to THINK he's crazy. Pretty crazy, huh? Also, Dr. Jeremoth isn't TOTALLY crazy, since he does know that something is there, watching him.... But he just assumes it's because he can't sleep. Personality Dr. Jeremoth seems to be quite awkward, at least when in the presence of someone who is basically in charge of his job. He tends stutter and say "uh", and doesn't seem to think too well. In an awkward situation like the one he had with Dr. Gerhard, he did not have a pleasant time. When he needed to think up a lie, he told him that he was working on a rabies cure. Then again, that could mean he's a bad liar. Other than this, he doesn't take too kindly to be called crazy, which is totally understandable. Crazy people NEVER like being called crazy! Jer also seems to be paranoid, for example, he instantly assumed he was being mocked when one of his coworkers apparently wanted a recently dead wolf sent to him. His paranoia could some how be connected to how easily scared he is, since he is very easily scared. He was scared when someone knocked on the door to his laboratory! Biography I'll fill this out later Relatives Mother and Father Dr. Jeremoth was born into a Jewish family in Haifa, Israel. Not much is known, other than the fact his parents died when he was only 15, and he stopped doing Jewish stuff after that. If he considers himself Jewish still, is unknown. Margarete (Wife) Just like with his parents, very little is known about his wife. The only information really given is that she was one of his childhood friends. This is just like one of this super sweet romance movies! Emma (Daughter) If you thought that we knew little about his wife, then you'll be surprised right now! Mainly because we only know her name, which isn't much more than we know about his wife, but eh. Relations Dr. Müller (and Claus) Not much is known about the relationship Dr. Jeremoth has with these two. All we can really go off of is a small interaction they had. What I can judge is that they have a normal co-worker relationship, meaning they interact, but only in the work place. But, it does seem like they don't have a perfect co-worker relationship, since Dr. Jeremoth seems very tense during their conversation. Dr. Müller also isn't too nice; he taunts Jermoth about being late, and actually calls him crazy after his family's death. Dr. Jeremoth also doesn't like Claus spreading rumors about him. Dr. Gerhard Dr. Gerhard is pretty much done with Dr. Jeremoth. He understands how death(s) in the family can affect someone, especially when they were very close, but he is done with how Jeremoth doesn't seem to work. He's been covering our main character's ass cheeks since his vacation, and can't keep doing it now. Dr. Jeremoth is spooked by Dr. Gerhard though. Trivia * Our nice little scientist friend is ambidextrous, meaning he's great with both hands. This is a good thing with his current situation. * He also cannot drink milk, eat cheese, or GASP taste the glorious sweet known as Ice Cream! For Dr. Jeremoth is lactose intolerant. I feel for ya bro, I feel for ya. * Just like a lot of people today, he struggled with accepting the fact he likes both hot dogs and hot dog buns. * THIS MAN CAN SIIIIING, but only in the comfort of his own home. This is a secret, shhhhhhh. * Before his wife and daughter died, Jer was a widely acclaimed medical scientist, who did most of his work on common diseases, and trying to cure them.